When interacting with online applications, a user may receive electronic communications including subjective content from a given entity. Subjective content is content that some users want to receive and that other users do not want to receive (e.g., grey mail). For example, some users enjoy receiving electronic communications including promotions, advertisements, invitations to join user groups, and newsletters while other users do not which to receive such electronic communications. Thus, there are some users that may want to interact with a given entity while other users may prefer to avoid interacting with the entity. In another example, in the email domain, there are senders who send “grey mail”. “Grey mail” contains subjective content that some users want and find useful while other users consider the content spam (e.g., legitimate advertisements and newsletters). And in other domains, content provided by email senders, Web publishers, e-commerce entities, and software producers often contain subjective content that some users like to receive but that other users would like to avoid. In these “grey mail” situations, users would greatly benefit from personalization. Unfortunately, it can be time consuming and difficult for a user to configure such a personalized system. And, a completely automated system with no user feedback would not be able to determine the users' preferences with respect to “grey mail” situations.